Tomahtra
TL;DR: Magic, half-dead tumour baby that can mutate the DNA of living things on a continental scale, but if you wanna read the rest go ahead. Tomahtra is an Original created by L.U.C.Y herself, and OOOH BOY is it important. Appearance It do be looking kinda nasty tho. I'd say it falls in the same "Terrific Infatuation" category that Crimson does, but it's more terrifying than it is entrancing. I'm not describing it. Not in school. Not while I'm hungry. Abilities Tomahtra allows the user to Program Ethraksha with less risk of death, but it excels at altering the DNA of Living creatures. The effects can last from 1minute to permanently. As with all the Originals, the user will be able to utilise Tomahtra to it's fullest potential the more ethrA they have. The mutation process can be painful if it involves the target's full body or mind. Simple things such as changing hair color cannot be felt by the target(s). I mean, it's a pretty simple Original, to be honest. History During Origin Continent, L.U.C.Y created a little watering can that'd let her change the color of the plants in the garden by mutating their DNA. Some time after that, she wanted to try and create an Arkin by Programming it from scratch, rather than having a human be absorbed into some Ethraksha and let it evolve by itself. L.U.C.Y pretty much knew how Ethraksha Programming worked, she had a means of Programming it without risk, but no unprogrammed Ethraksha to try it on. The Eiolon fields were too dangerous even for her, so L.U.c.Y decided to try and turn her watering can into a sentient being. She worked on it endlessly, cross referencing Programming from herself and her friends, as well as any Eidolons that wandered too close to her home. She obviously wasn't allowed to shove a bunch of Humans into some Ethraksha and study the Programming created from that, so it took ages to make even a little bit of actual progress. All the while Silva was pressuring her about fulfilling her role in his prophecy, and his disciples were starting to get on L.U.C.Y's nerves. I guess one day she got so pissed that she accidentally killed Silva, and angrily went about giving all living things total resistance to Flow. She wasn't able to give anybody immunity to Ethraksha since that's pretty much impossible, so she decided to stop the ground (which was pretty much just Ethraksha) from absorbing "Living" things. Wait what? what was I alluding to when I said "Living"?..oh, right. The Zombies. How could I forget? Silva's disciples decided to skew the story to make L.U.c.Y look like a bad person, though. And then nobody finds Tomahtra until the 3rd Era. The Great Kings find it and use it to give all Living things a diluted L.U.C.Y Gene. Not without dozens of horrific failures before getting it right; trying to mutate people into posessing the L.U.C.Y Gene required too much effort, so they just settled for the "Gates" part. They sprinkled a few stronger versions here and there while they were at it. This is what y'all know as ethrA. Cool things you can do with it Evolve whatever and whenever you want. the effects are reversible Grow urself some wings, gills, whatever the fuck i don't care Ways to kill people Give em cancer. Give em a brain tumor. Literally any genetic disease. Trivia * The name is derived from "Teratoma". Don't google it.